Barbarian
The Barbarian '(Unchained) is a class in ''Pathfinder: Kingmaker. Description For some heroes, the rage that lives within them can't be contained. Whether this fury is a product of heritage or of nature, these adventurers have learned to harness it, turning its power against their foes. The primal warriors known as '''barbarians transform their rage into a potent weapon on a battlefield. Heedless of their wounds and possessed of unstoppable bloodlust, these savage brutes are the embodiment of war. Gameplay Role: Barbarians excel in combat, possessing the martial prowess and fortitude to take on foes seemingly far superior to themselves. With rage granting them boldness and daring beyond that of most other warriors, barbarians charge furiously into battle and ruin all who would stand in their way. Alignment: Any non-lawful. Hit Die: d12. Skill Ranks Per Level: 3 + ½ Int modifier. Class Skills: Athletics, Mobility, Lore (Nature), Perception, Persuasion. Archetypes * Armored Hulk, Mad Dog, Invulnerable Rager Table: Barbarian Class Features 'Barbarian Proficiencies' A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). 'Fast Movement' A barbarian's land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's land speed. 'Uncanny Dodge' At 2nd level the character can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A character with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against her. If a barbarian already has uncanny dodge from a different class, she automatically gains improved uncanny dodg''e instead. '''Improved Uncanny Dodge' At 5th level, the character can no longer be flanked. This defense denies others the ability to sneak attack your character by flanking her, unless the attacker has at least four more class levels than the target does. 'Danger Sense' At 3rd level, a barbarian gains a +1 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks by traps. In addition, she gains a +1 bonus on Perception checks to avoid being surprised by a foe. These bonuses increase by 1 every 3 levels thereafter (to a maximum of +6 at 18th level). Damage Reduction At 7th level, a barbarian gains damage reduction. Subtract 1 from the damage the barbarian takes each time she is dealt damage from a weapon or a natural attack. At 10th level, and every three barbarian levels thereafter (13th, 16th, and 19th level), this damage reduction rises by 1 point. Damage reduction can reduce damage to 0 but not below 0. Rage A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. At 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. For each level after 1st she possesses, the barbarian can rage for 2 additional rounds per day. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as that gained from bear’s endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter a rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours need not be consecutive. While in a rage, a barbarian gains a +2 bonus on melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. She also gains 2 temporary hit points per Hit Die. These temporary hit points are lost first when a character takes damage, disappear when the rage ends, and are not replenished if the barbarian enters a rage again within 1 minute of her previous rage. While in a rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skill (except Athletics and Intimidate) or any ability that requires patience or concentration (such as spellcasting). A barbarian can end her rage as a free action, and is fatigued for 1 minute after a rage ends. A barbarian can’t enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter a rage multiple times per day. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends. Rage Power As a barbarian gains levels, she learns to use her rage in new ways. Starting at 2nd level, a barbarian gains a rage power. She gains another rage power for every two levels of barbarian attained after 2nd level. A barbarian gains the benefits of rage powers only while raging, and some of these powers require the barbarian to take an action first. Unless otherwise noted, a barbarian cannot select an individual power more than once. * Animal Fury: While raging, the barbarian gains a bite attack. If used as part of a full attack, the bite attack is made at the barbarian's full base attack bonus –5. If the bite hits, it deals 1d4 points of damage (assuming the barbarian is Medium; 1d3 points of damage if Small) plus half the barbarian's Strength modifier. A barbarian can make a bite attack as part of the action to maintain or break free from a grapple. This attack is resolved before the grapple check is made. If the bite attack hits, any grapple checks made by the barbarian against the target this round are at a +2 bonus. * Beast Totem, Lesser: While raging, the barbarian gains two claw attacks. These attacks are considered primary attacks and are made at the barbarian's full base attack bonus. The claws deal 1d6 points of slashing damage (1d4 if Small) plus the barbarian's Strength modifier. Note: Totem rage powers grant powers related to a theme. A barbarian cannot select from more than one group of totem rage powers; for example, a barbarian who selects a beast totem rage power cannot later choose to gain any of the dragon totem rage powers (any rage power with "dragon totem" in its title). * Beast Totem: While raging, the barbarian gains a +1 natural armor bonus. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the barbarian has attained. Prerequisites: Beast Totem Lesser, Barbarian 6 * Beast Totem, Greater: While raging, the barbarian gains the pounce special ability, allowing her to make a full attack at the end of a charge. In addition, the damage from her claws increases to 1d8 (1d6 if Small) and the claws deal x 3 damage on a critical hit. Prerequisites: Barbarian 10, Beast Totem * Fearless Rage: The barbarian is immune to the shaken and frightened conditions. A barbarian must be at least 12th level to select this rage power. Prerequisites: Barbarian 12 * Guarded Stance: The barbarian can take on a more defensive posture. This grants her a +1 dodge bonus to her Armor Class for the duration of her current rage. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels the barbarian has. This is a stance rage power. A barbarian can't have more than one stance rage power active at a time. If she activates a stance rage power while another one is active, the current stance immediately ends. * Protect Vitals: While in the guarded stance, the barbarian gains an additional +4 dodge bonus to AC against attack rolls made to confirm critical hits. Prerequisites: Guarded Stance, Barbarian 8 * Reflexive Dodge: While in the guarded stance, the barbarian can apply her dodge bonus to AC as a bonus on Reflex saving throws. Prerequisites: Barbarian 6, Guarded Stance * Increased Damage Reduction: The barbarian's damage reduction increases by 2/—. A barbarian can select this rage power up to three times. Its effects stack. Prerequisites: Barbarian 8 * Internal Fortitude: A barbarian is immune to the sickened and nauseated conditions. Prerequisites: Barbarian 8 * Lethal Stance: The barbarian can focus her strikes. She gains a +1 competence bonus on melee attack rolls and thrown weapon attack rolls. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels the barbarian has. This is a stance rage power. A barbarian can't have more than one stance rage power active at a time. If she activates a stance rage power while another one is active, the current stance immediately ends. * Deadly Accuracy: If the barbarian scores a critical threat while in the lethal stance, she applies double the lethal stance's bonus when rolling to confirm the critical. Prerequisites: Barbarian 4, Lethal Stance * Lethal Accuracy: While in the lethal stance, the barbarian's critical multiplier for damage increases by 1 (a ×2 multiplier becomes ×3, a ×3 multiplier becomes ×4, and a ×4 multiplier becomes ×5). Prerequisites: Lethal Stance, Deadly Accuracy, Barbarian 16 * Reckless Stance: The barbarian can attack with abandon at the expense of her defense. She gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls, but takes a –1 penalty to AC. This bonus and penalty increase by 1 at 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter. This is a stance rage power. A barbarian can't have more than one stance rage power active at a time. If she activates a stance rage power while another one is active, the current stance immediately ends. * Inspire Ferocity: While in the reckless stance, the barbarian imparts the stance's bonus and penalty to all willing allies within 30 feet of her. Prerequisites: Reckless Stance * Renewed Vigor: As a standard action, the barbarian heals 1d8 points of damage + her Constitution modifier. For every 4 levels the barbarian has beyond 4th, the amount healed increases by 1d8 (to a maximum of 5d8 at 20th level). This ability can be used only once per day. Prerequisites: Barbarian 4 * Swift Foot: The barbarian gains a 10-foot enhancement bonus to her base speed. A barbarian can select this rage power up to three times; its effects stack. Greater Rage At 11th level, a barbarian's bonus on melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saves while raging increases to +3. In addition, the amount of temporary hit points gained when entering a rage increases to 3 per Hit Die. Indomitable Will While in rage, a barbarian of 14th level or higher gains a +4 bonus on Will saves to resist enchantment spells. This bonus stacks with all other modifiers, including the morale bonus on Will saves she also receives during her rage. Tireless Rage Starting at 17th level, a barbarian no longer becomes fatigued at the end of her rage. Mighty Rage At 20th level, a barbarian's bonus on melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saves while raging increases to +4. In addition, the amount of temporary hit points gained when entering a rage increases to 4 per Hit Die. Media fr:Barbare de:Barbar __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Classes Category:Lore